


Bitter Smoke

by Tassledown



Series: Who Ruled The Eastern Shore [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bad arguments, M/M, Mention of past Greece/Turkey, Opium smoking, Taunting, Tobacco smoking, dubcon, quite a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassledown/pseuds/Tassledown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living as Turkey's last favourite concubine is not a position Egypt sought, but since Greece won its independence there is little choice about it. Nothing has changed, or, more specifically, Turkey would like for nothing to change because otherwise it would force him to remember the loss of his favourite. </p><p>Egypt is, of course, well aware that it's expected of him to help Turkey put it out of his mind. It's what a concubine is for, after all, and he is so very good at it Turkey would expect nothing less. </p><p>However, that is the last thing on Egypt's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Smoke

“You know why he left,” Mohamed said. He exhaled the smoke and reclined into the pillows on the floor with a content sigh.

Sadik plucked the hose out of his hands. “Don't start on this again.”

“I'm very sorry,” Mohamed demurred. “I just miss him.” He slitted his eyes and watched Sadik inhale, watched his chest rise slowly and fall as he exhaled a stream of smoke from his mouth.

“It wouldn't have done any good to make him stay. I tried that, remember?”

“Perhaps you were not trying the right things.”

“I didn't come to see you to get berated for my behaviour,” Sadik snapped. “Would you drop it?” He passed the hose back roughly and Mohamed caught it, brushing his fingers over Sadik's hand as he accepted.

“Of course, I am being very rude.” Mohamed took the hose and inhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He could feel the opium hit his blood stream and relaxed with it, the tension bleeding out of his neck and shoulders as he exhaled. 

“Good,” Sadik took hold of Mohamed's hand as he handed back the hose and kissed the back of it before taking the hose. “I came to see you to relax.”

“Did you?” Mohamed gave him a soft, lazy look that usually accompanied opium and preceded sex, then said, “Silly of me, of course you did. You find me a beautiful substitute for Herakles, don't you?”

Sadik's hand tightened on the hose, although his breathing didn't hitch. Mohamed reached out to stroke his hip and smiled at him, keeping the touch there until Sadik took his hand and pressed the shisha hose back into his palm.

“Were you drinking earlier?” Sadik asked.

“Mm, no.” Mohamed inhaled instead of waiting for him to ask more. Sadik ran his hand over his wig and pulled it off his head as Mohamed was smoking. He didn't object, taking a second draw instead while Sadik started to undress him more.

Mohamed offered him the hose and Sadik took it and pushed Mohamed to stand up. Mohamed took the hint and stood, swaying slightly on his feet as he let himself sink deeper into the stupour of opium. He kept his balance enough to continue to strip on his own, watching Sadik's lust build from staring at his body.

Watched it, and knelt over his legs to smile at him, his anger just below the surface enough to give Sadik pause.

“Do you miss him?”

The smile dropped off Sadik's face. “Would you shut up?”

Mohamed shifted his face into something resembling apologetic. “I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking about him.”

Sadik dropped the hose and cupped his jaw to lift his eyes to his face. “I don't care if you miss him. I don't want to hear about him again.” He kissed his mouth shortly. “I'm here to see you.”

Mohamed kissed him back just as softly until he pulled away. “Because you can't have him.”

Sadik dug his nails into his jaw. “Stop it.”

Mohamed closed his eyes, adrenaline thundering in his chest. “Are you going to do the same to me?” 

“I'll do worse to you if you don't shut the Hell up.”

Mohamed leaned forward to kiss him again, pressing into his chest. He dropped a hand to the side to pick up the hose and when he broke off kissing Sadik he took another long draw before breathing the smoke into Sadik's mouth. Sadik hummed happily against his lips until he needed to exhale with a long, thin smile.

“That's better.”

Mohamed nibbled his lip softly before kissing him and breathing “You still thought Herakles did it better.”

Sadik wrapped a hand around the front of his throat and squeezed lightly. “Do you want me to hurt you, is that it?”

Mohamed caught his eyes and smiled thinly. “Do you want to hurt me?”

“If it's the only way to make you stop.”

“Did you want to hurt him?”

Sadik slid his hand up his throat and squeezed hard at the top of his throat. Mohamed caught his breath and slid his hands up Sadik's arms. He could breathe, barely, and he didn't feel pain at all. After a moment he started to laugh, breathlessly, and smiled at Sadik through slitted eyes.

Sadik let go and cupped his cheek with a sneer. “Well?”

“Do you want to fuck me?”

“Stop it.” 

Mohamed took the hose out of Sadik's other hand and took another draw. He pressed forward to grind himself against Sadik's groin and exhaled the smoke into his face this time with a thin smile. 

“You want me,” Mohamed breathed. “You'll always want me, even when you hate me.”

“I will beat you,” Sadik snapped. “I came here to see you, not to get berated.”

“You came here because he's gone and I'm the only person who can compare,” Mohamed breathed. “I'm all that you have left of him.”

Sadik glared at him, his teeth half-bared but he didn't say anything.

“Do it,” Mohamed breathed. “Go ahead. Treat me like you did him.” He leaned down and bit Sadik's lip very gently. “You want to.”

“Don't ask me for that,” Sadik snapped. “I told you to stop talking about him.”

Mohamed ran his hands up under Sadik's shirt and pulled it off him. He ran his hands down his chest and kissed his throat, up the pulse of his neck to his earlobe. Mohamed licked the shell of his ear as Sadik shivered, cupping his hands slowly around to the middle of Mohamed's back where he was pressed against him.

Mohamed gently bit down on his earlobe and whispered, “You raped him, Sadik. That's why he left.”

Sadik threw him off his lap and stood up with a snarl. “I said shut up! What are you trying to prove?”

Mohamed picked himself up off the table and straightened out his jewellery without answering. Sadik grabbed him by the arm and jerked him back into his face.

“I told you, why didn't you listen?”

“Is this what you told him about being home?” Mohamed hissed. 

“Shut up!” Sadik shook him by the arm. “I swear to God, I will beat you if you say that one more time!”

Mohamed looked him in the eye. “Do it. You did it to him.”

Sadik pushed him back a step, then punched him in the face. Mohamed went down hard, gasping for breath and dazed as he felt no pain. He'd never realized how hard Sadik could hit before. He looked up and tried to get to his feet, only to be slapped and thrown to the ground again. He pushed himself up, struggling to stand, and Sadik grabbed him by the arm again, so hard he was going to bruise before throwing him to the floor, clear of the table on which they'd laid out food to eat while they fucked. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Sadik snarled. “Are you happy now?”

“Sadik,” Mohamed breathed. It was hard to talk; his nose was broken, blood flowing down the back of his throat as he tried. He held his hand up to Sadik for help and Sadik took it, pushing him back into the wall. He closed one hand around his throat and squeezed.

“You're defending that ungrateful whoreson to my face at a very bad time, Mohamed,” Sadik breathed. “I gave you every chance to stop.”

Mohamed tried to speak and failed, confused for several seconds before he realized just how tightly Sadik was holding him. He was still so high he couldn't feel it; couldn't feel pain, couldn't feel his broken nose or the pain as his body started to black out from lack of oxygen. He struggled, barely strong enough to bat at his wrist until Sadik abruptly let go and walked away, letting him fall to the ground and gasp for breath. He walked away, then came back and hauled him back to his feet. He cradled him against his chest, apparently aware that Mohamed wouldn't be able to stand and cupped his head to meet his eyes.

“Do you think you're done now?” Sadik said. The frustration – the hatred and anger – had disappeared back behind his mask. “I don't want to hurt you more.”

“It doesn't even hurt,” Mohamed said. He swallowed, aware of just how dazed he was by the choking but unsure how to move forward. “What do you want?”

“I would like to go back to the shisha.”

“So you can feel sure I won't feel it when you beat me?” Mohamed asked.

Sadik's face tightened. “I don't want to beat you.”

Mohamed laughed breathily and turned to press up against his body and feel his erection. “I know better, Sadik,” he breathed. “You want to.”

“I don't want everything my body wants.”

“They why did you do it so much with –”

He didn't finish the sentence before Sadik hit him so hard he didn't react fast enough to catch himself as he hit the ground. There was a half-second's pause and then a whip ripped into his shoulders and threw him into the ground again. He couldn't breathe; not then, not the next time Sadik hit him with the whip, or the one after. 

Mohamed gasped and started to curl up reflexively, then stopped himself, unwilling to show the shock that wracked his body as Sadik beat him into the floor. 

It wasn't long; perhaps a minute later that Sadik stopped, breathing hard enough Mohamed could hear it, and dropped the whip to the ground. He pulled Mohamed up from the floor and his hand slipped in blood on his arm. 

“Shit,” Sadik breathed. “Stop... just stop it already. I don't want to hurt you.”

“Then why do you do it?” Mohamed said. His voice shook and to cover it he wrapped his arms around Sadik's neck and kissed him hard.

Sadik made some noise into his mouth and kissed him back, picking him up off the floor to stumble over to the wall. His hands slipped in blood again and Mohamed wondered how badly hurt he was, because he still couldn't feel any pain. 

There was a flurry of movement in front of him as Sadik struggled with his clothes and Mohamed laughed softly and pushed him away to help with his pants, then dropped to his knees to take his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck...” Sadik leaned forward over him. “Fuck, Mohamed, I...”

Mohamed didn't want him to speak. He swallowed more of his cock into his mouth, cupping his hips to bring him deep enough and make him moan overhead. Sadik's hand dropped to his hair and jerked on the short curls as he swore.

“Stop, ahhh, stop I don't...” 

Sadik moaned again, but Mohamed pulled back and smiled up at him. He knew his face was clear, almost challenging, but Sadik was too lost to notice. Sadik cupped his cheek – leaving blood on his face – and then stepped back to the table to get the oil. 

Mohamed stood up and wavered in place, but he walked over and pressed up against Sadik, wanting to finish what he'd started. Sadik kissed him and wrapped an arm around his back as his wet hand stroked between their bodies before he backed Mohamed into the wall again and thrust inside him.

For all the fighting they'd done, Mohamed's body wasn't unhappy with it at all. He gasped and dug his nails in behind Sadik's neck and captured his lips in another kiss. Sadik's hands slipped along his bloody skin again and Mohamed clung to him to hold himself up his body as they fucked into the wall. 

He could feel his nails ripping Sadik's flesh and he bit his lip to test his response to pain. Mohamed tasted blood in his mouth and Sadik dropped his hands to cup his hips and fuck him harder. He raked his nails down Sadik's back and bit his upper lip, resisting the urge to bite hard enough to pull his flesh away. He was angry, but not quite that angry – not yet, not now, not still. His stomach quivered between need and fear and he dug his nails in harder until the emotion faded away. 

Sadik didn't last that much longer. He gasped and dug his nails into Mohamed's hips, nearly slipping away from the wall as his orgasm shuddered through him. Mohamed wasn't aroused enough to come but he often wasn't this soon. He kissed Sadik softly again before pulling his hands free from his back and smiled thinly up at him. 

“Mohamed...” Sadik breathed. 

“Can I please wash?” Mohamed asked softly. 

“Shit, of course. God what did I do to you?” He touched Mohamed's shoulder softly, a look of near horror on his face. 

Mohamed turned to face him and smiled. “What you wanted to.”

Sadik swore at him. “If you hadn't egged me on –”

“Someone who truly does no harm does it even when they're angry, Sadik.”

Sadik snarled and raised one hand. Mohamed stared back at him and watched as he realized what he'd done, flinched back from himself and abruptly turned and left. 

Alone, Mohamed walked gingerly towards the table and picked up the shisha, moving it to the far side of the table. He blew out the stale smoke and took another draw to see how strong the coals still were. The smooth smoke – tobacco and opium, molasses and heat – filled his mouth and Mohamed exhaled happily, stretching out gingerly just off the nice carpet where his blood could be more easily cleaned up. 

He was going to regret this when the opium passed, but if he could put it off longer, he would. He had nothing else to do with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> What they're smoking is called a shisha in Egypt, and is more commonly known in English as a hookah.
> 
> Greece won it's independence from the Ottomans in 1821; ten years later, Egypt went to war with the Ottomans for greater independence themselves. This is likely set sometime in the immediate aftermath of when Sadik lost Herakles.
> 
> The Greek war of independence was, in short, ugly and I write Sadik as not having taken a move for independence well from someone he was otherwise completely in love with and gotten possessive and controlling where he wasn't before.
> 
> There's a lot of historical reasons why I write Mohamed as so violently angry with Sadik over the matter, but in short Herakles and Mohamed have been part of the same Empires for most of their lives starting under Rome (assuming they were both born during that time, Mohamed as Hellenic Egypt) until the time period written here where they both became independent individual states or something close to it.
> 
> Opium was a really popular drug at the time, and likely something they have been using casually together WITHOUT things degenerating this badly in the past.


End file.
